ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Universe Demolition (Cancelled)
*This show is on hiatus indefinetely due to a writer leaving and another dropping the series This brand new series is about 2 brothers following in their late father's footsteps by fighting crime and stopping criminals. Andrew and Aiden are 2 brothers from Palo Alto, California who start a quest to save their home universe,Perpetronia .But '2 creatures' are about to get in their way, because they want to destroy the universe. So with the help of some very special powers, they will conquer the evil spell in Perpetronia and will take over as rulers.From Ep.5 , a new dude joins them. *Theme Song *Episode Guide Characters Heroes Andrew Steven Lane (THE ULTIMATE KRIS)- A 15 year old with the powers of pyrokinesis, lightning and super speed. He is the older brother. Aiden Samuel Lane (Tyran Rex) A 15 year old dyslexic with the powers of hydrokinesis, super strength and invisibility. Danny David Rexton (Danny Rexwell)-He joins in episode 5,with powers of the Ultimatrix and Ultimatrix 2.0. Toraxo (Tyran Rex) - The alien form of Aiden. Largancanter (THE ULTIMATE KRIS) - The alien form of Andrew. Ben 10 Ultimate Aliens and Ben 10 4th Series Aliens(Danny Rexwell)-Danny Rexwell uses these in their upgraded or evolved ways. S.L.I.M.E (Small Legion of Intimidating Monsters from England) {C EctoSkeleton (Roads)- A 300 year old supersized Crab From Manchester Reptiraptor (Jonathan)- A giant reptile from London Others nIgEL (Tron)- An Internet Sensation with a very big head.He goes to the same school as the boys Angela Lane (Bink) - The mother of Andrew and Aiden Tori Lane (Anonymous) - The sneaky but kind sister of the Lane Brothers. She is 11 years old. Winkters (Brandon 10) - Evil Zombies guarding secret universes. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS Written By:THE ULTIMATE KRIS AND TYRAN REX Directed By: THE ULTIMATE KRIS Produced By: THE ULTIMATE KRIS Executive Producer: THE ULTIMATE KRIS AND TYRAN REX Stars: THE ULTIMATE KRIS AND TYRAN REX TV NETWORK: TUK Studios/BTFF Channel/ T-Rex Productions Trivia S.L.I.M.E. will make their first appearance in the first episode of season 2. Danny Rexton made a guest appearance in Ep.4, before joining the main cast. Andrew, Aiden and Danny appear in a future episode of Toxic Rain. Tori Lane has an even chance of being the star of the spinoff show. If Tori Lane does star in the spinoff, her mom will have a recurring role and 2 users will be given the roles of Tori and her unnamed best friend. More Info about the spinoff will be given on its own page. In seasons 2-3 of this show, Tori joins the main cast as a 'woman' who handles their fame(The Boys are Discovered by Jimmy Jones Jr.). In season 4, Tori leaves the main cast and downgrades immensely to a guest star in 3 episodes(She goes to Perpetronia to take a course deciding if she will get into a Plumber School). A sneak peek of the spinoff will premiere without a page about the show like BTSF has a page that links to The Pilot. The premiere will air on New Year's Day 2012. Sign Ups for Tori have been going moderately OK. Universe Demolition:SuperSized Heroes In the 2nd Season of Universe Demolition, the boys are back fighting a 'slimy' kind of evil. A British kind it could be called. They now start to battle with a load of girl-boy parties, fiercely challenging algebra and the fact that they cannot slack any more and that they must get serious. It is set to premiere in late March 2012. Category:Series Category:Universe Demolition Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:TUK STUDIOS Category:Bad Grammar Category:Genre: Fantasy